


Oblivious

by bromanticheartmates (justmagnusbane)



Series: Oblivious Spideypool Universe One-Shots [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, Peter is super oblivious, Wade is super into him, brief mentions of peter/others, but its nothing, comics and movies mixed together, just to make it extra confusing, nothing but spideypool goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmagnusbane/pseuds/bromanticheartmates
Summary: Peter Parker is smart.Well, objectively he's smart. But if it has anything to do with feelings? Well... let's just say he's a little oblivious.--Wade is in love with Peter but Peter is too oblivious to realize it. But then he does.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. So this was supposed to be a cute one-shot but then it just kept getting longer and longer and longer until I finally decided to stop, split it up and make it a cute series about their adorable lives together. Because I'm trash. 
> 
> Some disclaimers:  
> This is set in kind of a weird mixture of the 616 Comic universe and the MCU, taking elements I like from each. For example, Iron Dad is a thing, but Black Widow doesn't age (in the comics she's given a derivative of the super soldier syrum and ages slowly)... that kind of thing. It's a little pick-and-choose but I think I included all the best elements, including some cute comic book and movie relationships as well as a ton of fluff and the Avengers making fun of Peter and Wade.  
> Also, Peter Parker is in NO WAY underage in this story. He is very heavily influenced by comic book Spider-Man, and not any particular movie adaptations. He is also in college and well into his 20s, so please don't bother with negativity in the comments. As a huge comic book fan I'm also well aware he's straight in the comics but... idk consider this an AU. Who cares. 
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!

Peter was pretty smart.

Okay, he was ridiculously smart. He had been told on occasion, even by the man himself, that his potential might even exceed the great Tony Stark. He’d even been compared to a young Bruce Banner.

That being said, as much as Peter loved to learn and expand his knowledge, he was rather limited in experience when it came to anything outside the realm of chemistry and technology.

If there was one thing that Peter Benjamin Parker most definitely was, it was a little oblivious. It had become somewhat of a running joke over the years with the rest of the team, and there was nothing that the Avengers like to poke fun at more, than Peter and Wade’s relationship.

Or lack thereof.

It had only been his 3rd week at the compound when Steve had, in hindsight, first implied to Peter there was something he wasn’t seeing.

They had been sparring together, Steve’s speed and strength a good counterpart to Peter’s agility and reflexes, when Peter had gotten chatty. 

He had asked about Bucky and their friendship, and eventually had tentatively broached the subject of Tony Stark. Steve had tensed a little when Peter had quietly enquired as to their relationship status. But who could blame him, after all everyone in the compound wanted to know!

“Peter, sometimes life is more complicated than it seems.”

“But _this_ isn’t”, Peter had argued before he could stop himself.

Steve shook his head fondly. “That’s a fair point. Maybe this isn’t particularly complicated, but it’s hardly straightforward either.”

“Have you seen the two of you? It’s like watching soft porn”, Peter teased, dodging under Steve’s ridiculously toned legs. “The eye contact is definitely not PG-13, I’ll tell ya that!”

Steve huffed as he spun to face Peter, readjusting his feet and widening his stance. He swung a fist at Peter’s head, which Peter easily avoided, before quickly following it up with a barrage of swings and kicks that left Peter’s head spinning.

“Damn”, Peter gasped as he flipped over Steve’s head, just skimming the older man’s flying fists. “Easy grandpa.”

Steve chuckled, stepping back slightly to survey Peter. He took a deep breath before he finally spoke. “Peter, there are some people in the world that are a little worn down by it. Some people won’t believe in a good thing when they have it, and will destroy it in their efforts to prove they don’t deserve it. But”, he paused to sigh. “If you love those people, its your job to work with them slowly and help them realise that they shouldn’t take the important things for granted. Because they deserve them.”

Peter contemplated that for a moment, although he couldn’t deny he was a little lost. The star-spangled man with a plan had a knack for losing Peter to his hypothetical, moral babbling.

“So”, Peter began hesitantly, swinging up to perch on the wall to Steve’s right. “You’re saying Tony’s depressed and if you tell him how you feel now, he’ll be all self-destructive and sabotage it for himself?”

Steve looked impressed, almost distracted enough to miss as Peter swung at his side. He narrowly avoided Spider-Man’s lithe body, dodging to the left, but was unable to prevent taking a fist to the face as he regained his balance.

Peter flipped away again, grinning ear to ear. “I’m kind of on a roll, huh?”

Steve chuckled quietly. “Pretty much, yeah. And yes, by the way, that was a pretty perfect summary.”

“Look Cap,” Peter said softly as he landed on his feet soundlessly beside Steve. “The only way you’ll ever convince Tony that what you two have is real, is by shoving it in his face and refusing to let him deny it. Also, Tony’s nothing if not hedonistic so I’m sure he’ll be down to Devil’s Tango if you asked”, he snorted.

The Captain swung quickly, just barely missing Spider-Man’s face. “You should take your own advice, kid.”

Peter scrunched his brow, staring the older man down. “What’d you mean?”

Steve shook his head, a small chuckle on his lips. “Nothing, you’ll figure it out. Round 5, let’s go!”

Peter smirked, bouncing weightlessly on his feet with a new-found energy. “Let’s tango”. He ignored the look of exasperation he received.

 

It was a further 4 weeks into being an official Avenger – with a room and everything! – when Black Widow had had her say.  She had been sitting with the others in the main room, the communal room at the centre of the compound, when Peter had arrived.

“Hey, guys!” he said breathlessly as he tore off his Spider-Man mask. He tossed it carelessly onto the couch beside Wade, before collapsing back into the seat on top of it.

Wade grinned down at him, his mask rolled up to his nose and his smile tugging at the scars around his lips. “What’s cooking good-looking?”

Peter shook his head with a sigh, but his lips were upturned. “Crazy day. Doc Ock decided he missed me and paid a little visit, and then I lost my backpack so I just spent the last 4 hours in the library rewriting the essay that I have due in tomorrow.”

Everyone watched, most of them with grins on their faces, as Peter swung around on the couch and laid himself across Wade’s lap. His head rested perfectly on Wade’s legs and he tucked his face into the man’s stomach as he groaned.

Wade, despite his usual knack for innuendo, said nothing of the position and instead began to play with Peter’s hair like it was a normal thing. He beamed down at the younger man with so much affection that Tony had to clear his throat out of discomfort.

“I’ll proof-read it if you want”, Wade proposed softly, his fingers curling gently around Peter’s ear.

Peter smiled, pulling away from Wade’s stomach but staying in place to allow Wade’s hands to caress his face. “I was going to ask that actually.”

Wade nodded, “I figured.”

“But you’ve gotta be-”

“-Brutal, I know!” Wade interrupted the brunet. “Trust me baby boy, I’ll be harsher than a sandpaper dildo.”

Peter laughed, relaxing back into Wade’s body. He let his eyes flutter closed under Wade’s ministrations but was clearly still wide awake. “So, what are you guys watching?”

It was Natasha that responded, her teasing sharp but not unkind. “Besides you two?”

Peter cracked open an eye, squinting at Natasha from where she sat across the room. Wade snorted, looking up at the assassin with mock-disapproval. “Now, now, Mama Spider. Gotta respects the privacy.”

“It’s you two that are draped over each other like two mating squids”, Clint retorted, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Peter’s cheeks reddened. “Shut up, bird brains” he said as he turned his back to the others and tucked his face into Wade’s stomach again.

“Legolas is right you know”, Tony added. He was purposely avoiding looking at the pair, his eyes glued to the TV. “Stop being gross, or I’ll kick Wilson out.”

“Hey!” Wade gasped, hurt. “I live here too.”

“Not for long if you don’t stop touching my kid.”

Wade giggled excitedly, clapping his hands together. “Oooh! IronDad is a thing in this story?! Yay! I promise RDJ, I’ll take good care of your Spiderling. Oooh, Spiderling! Like Annie in the comic-”

“Wade”, Peter sighed as he curled up comfortably. “Stop feeding their fantasies.”

Peter, from his position tucked away in Wade’s stomach, didn’t see the excitement fade from Wade’s face. Wade relaxed back into his seat, his smile persistent but his enthusiasm all but missing. “Right, tone it down guys. Spideypool is about as real as Stony over there”, he nodded over to where the pair sat beside each other, arms close but untouching.

Steve recoiled slightly as his cheeks pinked, pulling his arm away from Tony and wrapping it around himself. Tony gave him the side-eye but didn’t say anything as he readjusted himself too.

“Oh, so very real then?” Natasha poked, her narrowed eyes reeking of judgement.

Wade met her gaze over Peter and shook his head minutely. “So very _fangirls-want-it-to-be-real-but-it-isn’t_ kind of real.” His tone was mocking, but anyone with eyes could see he was genuinely disappointed.

Well, anyone but Peter.

Peter rolled away from Wade’s stomach, smiling. “Can you imagine us together? We’d never do anything but argue or crack one-liners.”

Wade frowned, and held a finger up to stop Peter. “First of all, all real romances are built on one-liners. And second, of course we’d do more than that. Don’t forget about all the hardcore Spidey sex!”

Peter chuckled and, much to everyone’s surprise it would seem, encouraged Wade with his response. Normally Peter was known to make Wade to dial back the flirting or innuendo, but today appeared brave enough to challenge the mercenary with his own flirting.

“Well I would Wade, but you can’t have Spidey sex if you’re not part spider. Sorry dear”, he shrugged, a teasing smile on his face.

Wade look down at him, momentarily speechless at both Peter’s teasing and the way his eyelashes framed his big eyes from this angle. “Okay baby boy, I bet I can. I’ll prove it, right here, right now.”

Peter snorted. “No can do, Wade. I’m taken.”

Wade froze, his smile dropping immediately. The rest of the Avengers also stopped, shocked into silence as they watched the exchange.

“Wait, what? You’re what?”

Peter frowned, clearly uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. “Umm… yeah, I, er-” he cleared his throat nervously. “I have a sort-of boyfriend. Well, since last week I do anyway.”

Natasha recoiled. “And he is….?”

“He’s not a super”, Peter said softly. “He’s just an old friend from high school, none of you know him.”

Tony shifted, even more uncomfortable than he had been when Wade was stroking Peter’s hair. “Kid, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I’m telling you now”, he protested, shrugging. The movement jostled Wade, but the mercenary didn’t respond. “Besides its not a big deal, we’re just testing the waters. It’ll probably be too weird to go from friends to boyfriends anyway.”

Steve sat forward, his hand behind him gripping Tony’s leg in shock. Maybe even a little in sadness. “But Peter… um- well, are you sure this guy is the right guy for you?”

Peter sat up, shifting to sit beside his best friend. He looked around the room, acknowledging the shock on everyone’s face, as well as the disappointment on Bruce’s and the sadness on Thor’s. Oh, and the anger – why anger? – on Natasha’s.

“I can’t believe this”, Natasha rolled her eyes. “How many PhD’s are there worth in this room and yet I’m the only one with a brain? Except maybe Steve.”

Steve smiled at that, nodding his agreement, but his smile disappeared again when Peter spoke.

“Hey, I’m offended by that.”

Natasha sighed, snatching the remote control from the table and switching the film back on. “You don’t get to be offended. Maybe when you pull your head out of your ass you’ll earn the right to be offended but until then, you’re as dense as a slab of concrete.”

Peter’s face contorted in shock, but his glare was evident. “What’s your problem?” he said, growing angry.

Natasha snorted. “My problem-”

“-IS THE GAY AGENDA”, Wade interrupted, speaking for the first time since Peter’s revelation. “She’s secretly homophobic, but don’t worry baby boy we’ll spank it out of her. Right, ScarJo?”

Natasha met Wade’s gaze and to Peter’s surprise neither one backed down from the heated, angry looks they sent to each other. Surprised that anyone could stand to look Nat in the eye for longer than a second or two, Peter watched the exchange with rapt attention.

“Fine”, Natasha finally said. “Your problem.”

Wade nodded.

 

It was a few weeks later that Peter noticed something that surprised him. As much as he himself loved Wade, and found his company both annoying and amusing, he had taken a long time to move past his doubts. He had always had a soft spot for the mercenary, but at first, he had had trouble moving past his childish behaviour and willingness to kill.

Moving past that however had been the best decision of his life.

It was stupid of Peter to assume that none of the Avengers would do the same and give Wade a real chance.

And it appeared that the first to the punch, surprisingly, had been Natasha.

After their spat in the common room, Peter had avoided the elder Spider like the plague, out of both fear and anger. She had done well to avoid him too, although that came as no surprise considering her background.

So, when Peter walked into the kitchen one day and found Natasha, he almost ran screaming in the other direction.

That was until he noticed Wade beside her. Without his mask on.

Peter was frozen in the doorway in shock, not used to seeing the mercenary without his mask on when the other Avengers were around. Wade had long since bared his face to Peter, around the same time they had exchanged identities (not that Wade’s was much of a secret) but the older man tended to keep it concealed around the others.

Apparently, not anymore.

The pair were laughing, something that Peter wanted to take a video of due to the rarity of the occasion. They were both covered in a thin white powder, the kitchen sides around them littered with baking ingredients and large mixing bowls.

Natasha was sitting atop the counter, watching as Wade attempted to salvage their batter mix with a minx-like grin on her face. She didn’t step in to help, and simply smirked as Wade scrambled to make their mix presentable.

“Did we forget eggs or something, how is it this dry?” Wade cried out in panic as he hurriedly cracked an egg without waiting for Natasha’s response.

“You already put in 4 eggs, Wilson”, she said wryly.

Wade gasped and attempted to scoop out the newly opened egg but failed, instead ending up with egg whites all over him. “Dammit! Then why is it drier than dear ol’ Peggy Carter?”

Natasha shook her head, spinning a small knife between her fingers. “Don’t let Steve hear you say that”, she said, a barely-there smile breaking through. “Also, eww.”

Wade sighed, appearing to give up. He dumped the bowl on the counter. “Well this failed harder than our marriage. RIP Rylett Jonalds.”

“I don’t even want to ask”, Natasha sighed as she pushed herself off of the counter and moved towards the mix. She picked the bowl up carefully before promptly throwing it in the trash. She ignored Wade’s gasp and cry of protest as she did so.

Wade sighed, turning away in mock-sadness but couldn’t fight the smile that broke out when he noticed Peter in the doorway. “Baby boy!” he shouted cheerfully, running towards the brunet with his arms open.

Peter, as always, was unable to resist the mercenary. He let Wade pick him up, giggling despite his nerves as Natasha watched the exchange. Her brow raised when Wade pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead.

“Morning”, she greeted monotonously.

Wade carefully set Peter down, and the younger man nodded his hello to Natasha. She accepted it and turned her back to the pair, but not before glaring at Wade once meaningfully.

Peter could feel Wade deflate beside him and couldn’t prevent himself from frowning. “You okay, Wade?”

“Yeah”, he nodded in response. “Peachy keen, Spider-Man. Hows abouts you?”

Peter bristled slightly, so unused to hearing his full alias from Wade. Since their first meeting Wade had purposefully avoided calling him by his full identity to annoy Peter.

“I’m okay, just coming back to see how everything is over here”, he said nervously. Peter watched as Wade returned to Natasha’s side like a scolded puppy, selecting his favourite eggs and handing them to her to crack over a new plastic mixing bowl.

“Everything is awesome, as our Lord and saviour Chris Pratt would say”, Wade said, not looking back at Peter as he spoke. His head hung long and his voice lacked his usual excitement. Peter shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

“Well, I haven’t been by all week so…” Peter trailed off, unsure what to say. Things had been tense between himself and his teammates since that day in the common room.

“Been busy?” Natasha enquired sweetly, not looking up from her work. Maybe a little t _oo s_ weetly. “Seen your boyfriend?”

Peter furrowed his brow, watching her closely for any sign she was playing him. He shouldn’t have been surprised when her body remained perfectly deceptive and exposed nothing.

“Last night, yeah”, he finally answered cautiously. “Although he’s not my boyfriend anymore.”

Wade’s head whipped up immediately, and he stared Peter down. “What, why?”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know, neither of us were really feeling it. Being… intimate, it was too weird. We’re too close as friends, probably.”

Natasha didn’t react in any way, other than to make a hum of approval. “That was fast”, she commented.

“Yeah, well, I did say we were testing the waters” Peter said.

Wade looked down at his feet thoughtfully. When he finally looked back up at Peter, the egg in his hand cracked just slightly. “So, it was because being boyfriends after being friends was too weird for you? Not any other reason?”

Peter looked at his best friend for a moment, taking him in. The mercenary looked a mess, and not just because of the batter stuck to his fingers and the flour across his chest. His eyes were darker than usual, and his lips were red. It was only when the older man began to chew them, nervous under Peter’s gaze, that the arachnid figured out why.

“Well, yeah, I guess. I don’t know, it just didn’t feel… right.”

Wade’s answering smile was more genuine this time, his eyes softening. “Of course it wasn’t right, no one will ever be good enough for you Pete.”

Peter spared a thought for how thankful he was that nicknames were returning, before shaking his head. “Harry’s a great guy.”

“And yet still not good enough”, Wade shrugged, turning back to his eggs as though what he had said didn’t make Peter’s heart patter frantically like a hummingbird’s.

Peter swallowed around the lump in his throat. “T-thanks, Wade.”

Natasha turned back, looking between the pair of them with trepidation. It was the first time Peter had seen her so clearly unsure. Eventually though, she must have seen something she liked, because with a sigh, she settled and went back to making her cake mix.

Peter, unfamiliar with the tension in the air and frankly, feeling like he was intruding, bid his farewells and left the pair to cooking Christmas goodies. He ignored the way his chest grew warm when Wade sent him a wink and teasing “ _Hate when you leave, love to watch you go.”_

A week or two later, a fight in the middle of Manhattan led Peter to one of the biggest revelations of his life.

They had been fighting the small infestation of robots that had come climbing from the sewers of Manhattan for around an hour when Peter finally arrived. He had been in a lecture when the news broke but the old man had refused to let them leave early. Considering it was already the last lecture of the year before Christmas, Peter was already rather eager for it to end. Add to that the overbearing responsibility of supporting his teammates and he almost went crazy in those last 10 minutes. The moment his lecturer had freed them, had thrown his costume on and swung to downtown Manhattan to join his team.

When he arrived, he immediately spotted Iron Man sailing above the army, firing repulsor rays down at the foot soldiers and never missing a shot. He quickly spotted the Captain’s shield flying through the air not far below Tony, and shook his head once more at their obliviousness. The men couldn’t stand to be apart the moment danger was around and yet still failed to acknowledge their feelings for one another. Bucky stood beside Steve, ever loyal.

He next spotted Thor, his heavy hammer shattering apart the bodies of robots without slowing down. The snow that littered the ground shattered under the God’s weight. At his side, as though he needed any help, was Wanda Maximoff. She moved with a grace that only Peter could match, her arms sending powerful bolts of magic at all the incoming enemies. As he swung overhead, Peter recognised the tell-tale blue streak of her twin brother shooting past her.

Peter landed not far from Vision, who, with a smile, nodded behind him. Peter spun to face the other way, immediately spotting Deadpool’s signature red costume among the crowd of silver metal. He didn’t hesitate to swing over to his partner.

“Why is it always robots?” he called out mockingly as he swung by, grabbing one that had thrown itself at Wade.

Deadpool laughed. “I think its just so the author can have you fight and kill things without having to write around the golden rule, y’know?”

Peter, more than familiar with Wade’s shenanigans, snorted. “Lazy writing.”

“Very”, Wade agreed as he swung his katanas around him furiously. “Almost as lazy as what’ll happen next.”

“Oh, so you’re psychic now”, Spider-Man teased as he dodged between the legs of a robot, punching it into the air and shattering its metal body apart. The snow made his movements a little harder and resulted in a mouthful of snow, so Peter adamantly decided to stick to the air for the rest of the fight.

Wade whistled lowly. “Very sexy Spidey, loving the moves. I’m so turned on, and seriously scared of you. That being said, you covered in snow is certainly cute enough to make this whole thing rather confusion. I’m scared and horny!”

“Will you two shut up on the comms?” Tony groaned in their ears, already tired of their banter. “Just shoot things or web things in silence, please!”

“Silent is my middle name”, Wade promised. “Ooh! You love cats right, Spidey?”

Peter spared his friend a glance, “They’re alright, why?”

Wade giggled, punching his katana through a robot’s chest. “Quiet as a cat…”

Spider-Man dodged the laser a robot projected at him from its hand, bouncing off of the robot’s head to kick another’s head off its shoulders. He was interrupted by Wade’s loud moan.

“Dammit baby boy! You’re supposed to say ‘as sneaky as a Spider’. Get it? Get it?”

“Sure Wade”, Peter sighed, rolling his eyes despite Wade not being able to see. “As sneaky as a Spider.”

“But you gotta say it more sexy than that”, Wade protested as he spun around Peter to shoot a robot dead in the face. Peter, used to it, didn’t flinch away from the loud noise.

“Do NOT say it sexier than that, Pe- Spider-Man”, Tony’s gravely voice interrupted. “No soft porn over the comms.”

Wade grumbled, fighting off the last of their group. “Well sorry Tin Man, but I’m legally obligated to mention his ass at least once per fanfic so just buckle down cos this about to get saucy.”

Peter couldn’t contain his laughter at that as he ripped apart the final robot in their vicinity. He turned to look at Wade, who slid his katanas away with a grin that stretched the fabric of his mask.

“Damn Spidey, did you press butt dial because I swear that ass is calling me!”

Spider-Man chuckled, hanging his head. “Jesus, Red.”

“I love it when you call me red”, Wade sighed dreamily. “So cute, and totally not ripped off from the movies. Ah, adorable.”

Ignoring him, Peter walked over to bend down and pick up a mostly preserved robot head that lay buried in the snow. Wade had clearly decapitated it. He turned it over and surveyed it critically.

“Seriously baby boy, you’ve got something on your ass. My eyes!”

Peter snorted, “Shut up, Wade. Iron Man?”

There was a moment of relative silence before Steve piped up. “He’s listening but he’s just silent protesting. Go ahead.”

Peter pointedly ignored as Wade said “you can’t protest true love”, instead looking over the head. “Looks like there’s a small port at the back of the head. My guess is they were all linked up to one central machine.  Probably still connected by whoever created them. We might be able to disrupt the frequency and turn them all off at once. There’s a number here, probably the base code. We can use it.

Tony hummed thoughtfully down the line. “I’ll give it a go, kid. Jarvis, you hear that?”

Peter didn’t hear Jarvis’s response, instead turned the head over again. Its face was clearly designed to mimic human appearance; its proportions were all right. It might have seemed less robotic were it not for the glowing red eyes.

Peter frowned, turning to look behind him when his spidey-sense buzzed in his head. The irritating little niggling down his spine made him tense, and he turned to look for the danger immediately. Wade was behind him though, wiping his katana free of oil and dirt on the leg of his suit.

Feeling Peter’s gaze, Deadpool looked up with a grin. “You alright, munchkin’?”

Before Peter could explain his trepidation, Deadpool’s mask contorted into panic and he leapt up. “Wait, Pete- put that-”

Peter didn’t hear the rest, the startlingly loud hiss of a blast shocking his ear drums. He was thrown backwards, his chest exploding in pain as the robot head in his hands shot red beams of light from its eyes. Peter would laugh at the cliché of it all if his chest weren’t throbbing with pain and his fingertips numb with blood loss.

He screamed. When his eyes fluttered open and the ringing in his ears reduced just slightly, he could hear himself panting and hissing in pain. The air suddenly felt a lot colder, the snow beneath him seeping into his suit and making him shiver uncontrollably.

Wade was by his side in an instant. “Dammit, Spidey! Hang on!”

“What’s going on, Wade?” Natasha demanded down the line. Her words were almost drowned out by Tony’s furious panicking. “Wilson, what happened? Is Spider-Man down? WILSON!”

“The head, their eyes” Wade was struggling to say. “It hit him in the chest. Dammit, Jesus Christ. It- It’s bad, Tony”

Looking up, the fear and panic on Wade’s face made Peter tense.

When Wade had taken off his mask, Peter didn’t know, but he certainly noticed when his own was removed. He gasped, breathing far more easily without the heavy fabric over his mouth.

“Shit, Wade. It hurts.”

Wade nodded as he pulled items from his pockets hastily. He was barely functioning, rushing and scrambling to help but losing his grip and fumbling in the process. “I know, baby, I know. I-”

“-Wade”, Peter gasped breathlessly. “Calm down. You’re- you’re no good t-to me if you pan- uh, if you panic!”

Wade nodded again but it didn’t seem to sink in. He unravelled a white bandage from his pocket, spreading it across Peter’s chest and pressing down firmly. “Sorry, this isn’t gonna be a walk in the park but thems the breaks.”

Peter hissed, the pain flaring up in his chest and ricocheting through his body. He whimpered pathetically, clawing at the snow beneath him to stop himself pushing Wade off. He pointedly ignored the striking visual out of the corner of his eye, of his blood against the snow.

“Holy shit”, someone breathed as the tell-tale sound of Tony’s thrusters hit Peter’s ears. “Move, Deadpool.”

Wade’s face, uncovered and unhidden, darkened in rage. “I’m not moving an inch, dick for brains. I’m keeping pressure on his chest.”

Tony fell to his knees beside the mercenary. “Hang on kid, Jarvis just needs to see the damage.”

Peter could vaguely hear Steve’s booming voice in the background, commanding Bruce to prepare the med-bay from where he was back at the compound. He could distinctly hear the noises of battle continuing on somewhere in the distance, no doubt Wanda, Thor, Bucky and the others attempting to finish off the group of robots. Peter just hoped his mistake had them better prepared and aware of their enemies; he didn’t want to think about anyone else getting hurt.

In his ear, the comm continued to provide him a live feed of the group’s situation. He could hear the familiar _swooshing_ of Wanda’s magic and the battle cries of Thor.

“I’m in the jet, the closest I can land is the building across the street”, Natasha shouted down the line.

“Forget the quinjet”, Tony hissed. “I’m flying him back, it’s the quickest option.”

Wade turned to glare at Tony. “Are you serious? He needs help right now. We have stuff on the jet to keep him stable until we get back, we can’t risk the journey with you. He won’t make it.”

Peter groaned pathetically, his hand shooting up to grab Wade’s wrist. He squeezed it gently. “Don’t fight”, he bit out around his moaning. “I really don’t w-want the last thing I hear to be you t-two fighting.”

“Don’t joke about that”, Wade cried angrily, glaring down at Peter.

Peter grimaced, “Just keeping it light.”

“Peter, this isn’t a joke”, Wade hissed.

“Tell me about it, stud” Peter couldn’t help but joke.

“Peter.”

“Trust me, I know. Never expected to hear those- ah, words out of _your_ mouth though.”

Tony growled. “Enough, we’re getting him to the jet. Now. Move Wilson, I’ll carry him up there.”

Wade seemed hesitant, but eventually he released the pressure on Peter’s chest. Peter couldn’t contain his scream as he was jostled around until he was finally in Iron Man’s arms.

“Be careful!” Wade warned him. “Peter? I’ll be right there, okay?”

Peter tried to respond, but the inevitable and welcoming embrace of sleep was too much to resist and he passed out before he could even open his mouth.

 

 

When Peter woke up, Tony was by his side. The older man was fast asleep, his hand pressed against his cheek.

Peter couldn’t help but smile. He and Tony had always gotten on well, mainly due to their mutual love of science. It was the same reason Peter and Bruce were so in tune with one another. That being said though, despite Tony’s typical nonchalance he had taken an immediate liking to Peter. Tony was very much like an overprotective father, and it hadn’t waned one bit even though Peter was now solidly in his 20s. 

Peter chuckled softly at his mentor’s snores, before casting his eyes around the room.

He was very clearly in the med-bay of the Avenger’s compound. The walls were lined with graphs and readings and there was very little empty floor space with all the equipment around his bed.

Peter knew a thing or two about science and was busy reading his own detailed diagnostics when a hulking body came through the door.

“Papa Tony, I bring thee-”

Peter looked up, meeting Wade’s eyes from where the mercenary stood, mask-less, in the doorway.

“Peter?”

“Hey Wade”, Peter smiled softly, hoping his grimace wasn’t too noticeable. The pain in his chest just from speaking was enough to make him want to wince.

Wade carefully deposited the tray of food he had carried at the foot of Peter’s hospital bed, before slowly stepping around to stand at Peter’s side. “H-hey. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Peter nodded towards the chair beside his bed. “Me too”, he sighed heavily, watching Wade sit down. “How long have I been out?”

“12 hours, 23 minutes”, Wade answered immediately. “Although, how long have you been awake?”

Peter frowned, “Maybe a minute or two?”

“Well, in that case... 12 hours and 21 minutes”, Wade corrected himself.

There was a heavy silence around them for a moment as Peter digested that. “You were counting?” he asked softly.

Wade shrugged. “What else would I be doing?”

The totally innocent way he said it, with not even a hint of teasing, amazed Peter. Here was a mercenary who months ago had given up killing for him, and who genuinely and earnestly believed that when Peter was hurt there was nothing left to do but wait for him.

Wade’s devotion to him wasn’t exactly anything new; he had after all asked the Merc to give up killing and been surprised when Wade has readily agreed. For weeks afterwards, he had watched Wade during fights and not once had the scarred man even lifted a finger towards a lethal method of detainment. He had simply incapacitated the criminals and waited patiently as Peter had webbed them down. He had even been the one to call the cops on many occasions.

And so, Wade’s willingness to change for Peter and his loyalty to Peter, which itself was tested endlessly, was nothing new for the Spider.

But to hear it so definitively and organically said. To hear Wade so earnestly admit that without Peter he had nothing to do, or at least that there was nothing else more important, was both terrifying and amazing.

Terrifying because Peter knew how unstable Wade could be, and if the man cared so deeply for him, he didn’t want to know what Wade would do should a battle go wrong and Peter end up dead one day. The responsibility of Wade’s wellbeing weighed on Peter like a lead weight.

Mind you, Peter had always been okay at handling responsibility. The power he had over Wade had never been any different.

And in the same way that Wade would never use anything against Peter, Peter would never turn Wade’s devotion around and use it against him.

“You could have watched a movie, or gone out on patrol”, Peter eventually said although he knew immediately that Wade would shut him down.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else, Petey Pie.”

Peter smiled dreamily, resting his head against his pillow. “I don’t deserve you, you know that?”

Wade scoffed. He looked over and met Peter’s gaze but when he saw the look in them, he turned away nervously. “I think you’ve got that the wrong way around baby boy.”

Peter shook his head. “Nope, I’m definitely right. You’re so… good. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“If I thought as highly of myself as you do my head would be too big to fit out the door”, Wade said after a pregnant pause.

Peter giggled, “Probably.”

There was another moment of silence before Wade settled back in the chair and looked at Peter again. “How you feeling?”

“Isn’t it supposed to be ‘How you _doin_ ’?’”

Wade rolled his eyes. “Have we switched roles suddenly? Why am I the mature one now?”

“You’re not”, Peter laughed. “It’s only because you’re worried about me. Give yourself a minute to realise I’m totally fine and then you’ll be back to normal.”

Wade mock-swooned. “You know we so well, Spider-babe.”

Peter grinned. “There you go.”

Wade only winked in response, allowing the silence to settle around them comfortably. They sat in that silence for a while, Peter just watching Wade. Wade seemed nervous, and stared down at his hands for a while.

Eventually, the feeling of Peter’s gaze must have been too much for him.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked, finally looking up at his friend.

Peter didn’t look away, meeting Wade’s eyes with a soft smile. “Nope”, he said gently.

Wade froze, his eyes locked on Peter’s. He let them wander over the younger man’s face, looking for any hint of… well anything other than adoration. Because the way Peter was watching him was driving him crazy. In a good way and a bad way.

The silence stretched between them again but this time neither man looked away from the other. Peter’s face settled in a peaceful smile as he watched the ex-mercenary. Peter was the one to break the silence this time.

“I really… really don’t deserve you”, he sighed dreamily, so softly Wade had to strain to hear him.

The words made Wade unsure, but more so enamoured. “You deserve more”, he said honestly.

Peter frowned, the happiness bleeding from his face. “One day I’m gonna get tired of you putting yourself down and I’ll web you down and spend hours explaining to you why you’re perfect.”

Wade made a quiet noise, although a squeak of surprise. His face became distorted in sadness. He stared at Peter in wonderment, leaning forward. “You- You would do that?”

“Of course.”

And it was that same earnest tone that left Wade as breathless as it had Peter. He watched the younger man, his best friend, and just didn’t know what to say.

Peter stared back and despite the peaceful smile on his face, there was a challenge in his eye.

Wade took it without hesitation.

“I’m so in love with you, Peter.”

Wade watched as Peter’s smile grew, tears gathering in his eyes. “I know you are”, Peter said softly, reaching his hand out to grasp Wade’s. “I realise that now. I didn’t see it before; the jealousy with Harry… Nat hating me. She probably thought I was playing you, huh?”

Wade’s head hung and he nodded slowly. “She said you knew how I felt, and were using it against me.” He lifted his head to meet Peter’s eye. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Never”, Peter agreed. “I would never and will never intentionally hurt you, Wade.”

“I know that. She was just… looking out for me.”

Peter nodded, smiling. “And I’m thankful for that. It’s about time someone else realised how amazing you are.”

“Besides you?” Wade teased, although there was an edge to his voice that implied he was unsure of his words.

“Besides me”, Peter confirmed. He sat there for a moment, before taking a deep breath. “That being said”, he began, settling back in his bed and smiling at Wade teasingly. “No one, not Nat, not Steve, not Thor… will ever care about you as much as me.”

The scars around Wade’s mouth stretched around his smile.

“No one”, Peter continued, “will ever love you like I do. No one.”

Wade’s face dissolved into tears, and he bit his lip to contain them. Nodding, he looked away from Peter and down at his hands.

Peter sighed, reaching forward and gently taking Wade’s face in his hands. He tipped his head back so Wade was forced to meet his gaze, and smiled through his own wet eyes.

“I am in love you… Wade Wilson. And I’m so sorry it took me so long to see that.”

Wade’s mouth burst open, a choked gasp escaping. He didn’t allow himself anything more though and instead leaned forward to take Peter’s lips between his own. Peter gasped alongside him, kissing him back with matched enthusiasm.

The kiss wasn’t all that deep, but their lips worked against each other so perfectly that were it not for the setting Peter was sure they would be unable to stop. Wade’s lips, so scarred yet so soft, seemed to perfectly counter ever move Peter’s own made. The kiss, one of the most passionate and well-earned of Peter’s life, blew every other kiss he had shared out of the water.

Where kissing Harry that night had felt wrong, almost like a chore, this felt welcome. Feeling Wade’s lips on his own awakened a longing in Peter that he had failed to acknowledge up until now.

The pair separated but not before Wade dropped short and sweet kisses along Peter’s lips and to his cheek. When he reached the younger man’s ear, Wade paused.

“Thank you”, he said softly.

Peter shivered at the feeling of Wade’s breath against his skin. Emotion welled in him and all he could do in response was nod as he buried his face inn Wade’s neck.

Wade chuckled, welcoming Peter’s embrace with literal open arms. When they pulled apart, Wade snorted. He pointed at the small sprig of mistletoe in the corner of the lab. Peter laughed.

 

 

After that day, and the subsequent three days of recovery afterwards, everything changed. Peter and Wade spent hours with each other, initially in the hospital room and eventually on the Avenger’s couch watching movies. Despite Peter’s insistence, everyone still acted as though he were mortally wounded, and even when only a faint scar was left behind his teammates still doted on him like housemaids. Wade encouraged him to make the most of it.

Outside of the newfound acknowledgment of their feelings, the dynamic he shared with Wade didn’t need all that big an overhauling. The only real difference came from their intimacy; they could now kiss and cuddle each other to their heart's content without a problem.

The main change came from the Avengers. Namely Natasha and Tony.

Where Tony had always been a little hostile towards Wade and his instability, the news of Peter’s blossoming relationship with him didn’t receive anything more than a tight-lipped but genuine smile. Peter had been unsure at first, waiting for Tony’s overprotective instincts to take over. To his surprise, by the time the week was up, Tony was even _nice_ to Wade. At their Avenger’s Christmas dinner, he had even passed Wade the gravy without complaint. What had changed his mind, Peter wasn’t sure, but he knew deep down that Tony would never truly try and disrupt his happiness. Peter’s happiness was far too precious to the billionaire.

Natasha had similarly done a 180. She had sat down beside Peter one day when Wade had fled to the bathroom, and had briefly told him that she was happy he had figured it all out, but besides that her change in demeanour went unexplained. Peter knew that it was her gratitude for seeing Wade happy that put Peter back in her good books, but seeing Black Widow smile and tease Wade was still something that would take some getting used to.

Wade and her got on like a house on fire. When Wade’s humour was appropriately distasteful, Natasha enjoyed it while the other’s groaned. She often teased him back, or encouraged his shenanigans with a quiet chuckle. Wade beamed every time he managed to pull a laugh from her.

Part of Peter was jealous because he was certainly not blind to how beautiful Natasha was. And, the deeper darker parts of his mind reminded him that Natasha didn’t age. She could stay at Wade’s side far longer than Peter could ever dream to.

But when Peter walked in one day on the pair laying side by side in bed together in their new Christmas pajamas, laughing and sharing stories, Peter realized that Natasha was perhaps one of the best things in the world for Wade. And Peter would never question anything that granted Wade the type of happiness that Nat did.

 

Another major change in the wake of their relationship came a few months after their confessions.

It had been a totally normal day and most of the Avengers were in the common room, listening with rapt attention as Thor told them tales of Asgard. It was clear just by his tone of voice, how proud the Norse God was of his home.

“I thought ‘aha, he’s done this before, he wont fool me this time’. So of course, I avoided the snake and walked away. Little did I know, my foolish brother had instead transformed himself into a horse, and so when I mounted my stallion to return home… BOOM! There stood my brother. I screamed, ‘AHH!’ and of course within moments Loki had stabbed me. I didn’t speak to him for many moons after that, I was rather embarrassed at having fallen for his tricks once more.”

The group around them, consisting of Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Bucky, Wanda, Pietro, Wade and Peter, all chuckled at Thor’s face. Wade held his stomach as he folded over, laughing so hard his eyes watered. The only one who looked unimpressed was Bruce, who rolled his eyes as though having heard this one before.

Their ruckus was interrupted by the arrival of Steve, who seemed unsure as he walked into the room. He sat in the empty spot beside Peter, shifting uncomfortably. It was only when he ran his hands through his hair nervously that Peter spotted it.

“Well, well, well, Steve. What’s that on your neck?”

Steve quickly flattened his palm to his neck, covering the blemish. When he released how it incriminated him, he dropped his hand and shrugged. “I- I burnt it with the hairdryer. I just showered, and the… it got a bit hot.”

“I’ll say”, Wade snorted, peering around Peter to look at the mark in amusement. “So… your hairdryer is responsible?”

Steve looked at Wade with trepidation. “Yes?”

“That a question or an answer, Cap?” Clint piped up, nudging Pietro as the pair laughed. Pietro grinned, “Yeah, which is it Captain?”

Steve looked rather uncomfortable and even turned to Bucky for assistance. Bucky looked somehow both equally uninterested and amused in his best friend’s dilemma. He simply shrugged.

When Tony entered the room though, the catcalls and laughter increased tenfold. On Tony’ own neck sat a matching bruise, and the whole room burst into laughter.

“Well hello, hairdryer!” Wade cackled, throwing his head back.

Tony rolled his eyes, as unamused by his teammates as always. He went an sat on the chair beside the couch Steve sat on.

“Shut up, Wilson.”

 

 

The dynamic among the team changed after that. With as many couples as there were in the Avengers, it was only bound to happen. Wanda and Vision had long since established their own abilities to work well together, as had Wade and Peter, who had patrolled together long before joining the A-Team.

Therefore, it soon became agreed that the Avengers would split into teams during battle. To distribute power more evenly, Thor remained on a different team to Wanda and Vision. It was eventually agreed upon that Wanda, Vision, Pietro, and Clint would compose one unit. Tony, Steve, Rhodey, and Bucky were another. The final group consisted of Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Wade, and Peter.

All in all, it worked out rather well. Of course, Bruce was often left out of the action and only called upon when necessary, but Thor’s influence meant that every team was relatively well matched when it came to power. The arrangement also meant that couples, as well as siblings or best friends, were able to fight together as a unit.

However, when the day came that the teams were required to split up, around 6 months after Peter and Wade had gotten together, Peter had oh so conveniently run out of web fluid. As a result, he had agreed to switch places with Bucky. 

Wade hadn’t been too happy with the arrangement and had grumbled the moment it had been suggested. He had relaxed a little though when Bucky switched over and came to distract him, and when he realized Tony and Steve saw Peter as a son and would never let anything happen to him.

As a result of the switch, the teams had had to shift their plans around. Peter’s wall-crawling was perfect for espionage and sneaking into places, so where his and Nat’s team were typically the infiltrate-and-annulate team, that role was given to Peter’s new team. It was also convenient as Tony was tasked with shutting down Hydra’s servers from inside.

Nat and the others were instead asked to approach from the back, which had, of course, encouraged many off-color comments from Wade regarding Peter’s ass. Wanda’s team were told to surround the compound and were tasked with taking out any strays or incoming backup.

The task was simple, to break into and take down a Hydra base, and recover the information inside. With reports from the Defenders that Hydra was re-establishing themselves and had confidential information on some of the Avengers, the team had rolled out immediately to recover the data. 

The Defenders has subsequently joined the team for the mission and had split themselves among the groups. Danny and Luke had joined Nat, Wade, Thor, and Bucky, while Jessica had joined Wanda, Vision, Pietro and Clint.

When the Defenders had arrived, Peter had whooped with excitement. Daredevil, without even needing to ask, came and joined Peter’s team, hugging the Spider in greeting.

“It’s been far too long”, Matt said cheerfully as he let go on Peter.

Peter nodded, “Well Wade and I haven’t had a chance to go out and patrol as much.”

Daredevil chuckled. “I’m well aware, I’ve been having to patrol the Upper East Side and Greenwich in your absence.”

“Sorry about that”, Peter winced, patting his close friend’s arm. Matthew was one of the only people Peter had shared his identity with, up until he had joined the Avengers. The pair had seen a lot of each other, being that they patrolled New York as solo vigilantes for years. It was around the same time Matt had joined the Defenders that Peter had realized how beneficial it would be to push aside his lone-wolf anti-social tendencies and accept his invitation to the Avengers.

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by Wade’s gravelly voice. The group stood in a large field, exchanging tactic before the mission began. Wade and Bucky stood on the other side of the clearing to Peter and so when Wade spoke it was loud and echoed across the gap.

“Hey, double-D! Stop flirting with my man!”

 Peter rolled his eyes as Matt looked across to follow Wade’s voice. Tony snickered from being Peter.

Matthew was silent for a moment as if contemplating how to address the problem. Eventually, the competition and of course the immature behavior the ex-Merc always seemed to bring out of people seemed to win out and Matt responded to Wade’s childish behavior with an equally child-ish move.

Somehow looking directly out towards Wade, Matt reached down and wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist, pulling the younger man against his side.

Peter, unable to take the exchange seriously, laughed. Wade didn’t.

“I don’t care if you’re blind, I’ll chop you up if I notice those eyes straying!”

Matt released Peter’s waist but pointedly tipped his head down, as though checking Peter out. Peter shoved him gently, laughing. Matt chuckled in response.

“Stop flirting back, baby boy!”

Peter grinned and, unable to stop himself, quickly sprinted across the clearing. Wade beamed under his mask and opened his arms just as Peter launched himself into them. He wrapped his legs carefully around Wade’s waist and looped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

The humor of the exchange dissipated quickly. “You gonna be okay without your webs, Webs?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Promise, Red.”

“Kiss for the road?”

Peter grinned, leaning down to peck his boyfriend’s lips. With both their masks on the kiss meant very little and was reduced to not much more than pressure, but they still shared a grin afterward.

Peter stayed where he was in Wade’s arm for a moment, turning back to look at Steve. “We ready yet?”

Steve looked up from the computer he and Tony were crouched over, rolling his eyes when he spotted the pair. “Almost. Tony’s just shutting down their backup systems. He can’t shut down all the power from here, but it should at least mean that when you take it out from inside, no back-up will be utilized.”

Peter nodded. “Almost done then, old man?”

Tony didn’t look up from the computer but raised his middle finger to Peter. “Almost, kiddo. Ten more seconds.”

Wade scoffed. “Ten more seconds my ass. Ten, nine, eight-”

“-Done. Let’s go!”

Peter laughed, dropping down from Wade’s waist. When he saw how defeated his boyfriend looked, he patted his arm with a chuckle. “See you soon, DP.”

 

 

The mission was going well. Peter had managed to sneak into the compound, Daredevil hot on his trail and with Peter’s wall-crawling and spider sense, and Matt’s heightened senses, the pair were able to make quick work of breaking into the main security office and disabling all security for the compound. Alarms went crazy and in the moments that followed, the pair were engaged in a constant battle with incoming Hydra soldiers.

They had both managed to successfully defend the security room from foot soldiers and had received confirmation that Tony, Steve, and Rhodey had successfully downloaded the files and wiped Hydra’s servers when the first explosion shook the building.

“What the hell?”

“That was a rocket launcher, sounds like an AH-64 Apache Helicopter is nearby”, Matt said as he followed Peter from the security room, the pair running down hallways searching for their team.

“A wha- How do you know that?”

Matt chuckled. “I just do, everything sounds different if you look out for it, Peter. But the real question you should be asking is how did Hydra get their hands on military helicopters?!”

Peter nodded in agreement, leaping onto the wall to avoid a bullet from an incoming Hydra soldier. Matt flicked the bullet away with his baton. The pair quickly dispatched of the soldier, continuing down the hall and towards the sound of endless gun fire.

They soon found Steve as he fought off multiple men. Peter leaped from the wall, knocking down one man, before leaping back up to kick another. Matt joined the fray, flipping between men and disabling them with swift kicks or hits to the head. Steve’s shield flew over Peter’s head.

After a moment or two, 15 Hydra agents lay spread across the hallway.

“Where are Tony and Rhodey?”

Steve sighed, depositing his shield behind his back. “Wanda called for backup outside, apparently there are hundreds of them. Most of Wade’s team had to join them too. It’s pretty much just us three and Nat still inside. We need to take out the ones in here and then we can assist outside.”

The endless barrage of bullets and explosions from outside only drove home Steve’s point further. Driven by fear for his boyfriend and father-figure, as well as his teammates, Peter bounced on his feet.

“Let’s get going then”, he said before dashing down the hallway and dispatching of any Hydra soldiers or scientists he encountered.

Daredevil and Captain America followed close behind and the three managed to swiftly work their way through the Hydra compound, leaving behind unconscious men and women in their wake.

Eventually, the team split up, taking down the rest of the facility in record time. When they finished, they met up in the middle.

The large lab the sat at the center of the compound was overrun. Natasha stood in the center, the tell-tale hiss and flash or her “Widow’s Bite” instantly alerting Peter to her position among the huge crowd of angry Hydra agents.

Peter didn’t hesitate, pushing off from the wall and jumping over the men. He landed beside Nat, immediately working to push the men back. When he had a spare moment to look her over, it was clear that Nat wouldn’t have lasted much longer on her own. Her hair was in disarray and her legs and arms were covered in random but painful looking cuts and tears. She had fought the men off well but taken a handful of damage in the process. Peter quickly noticed she favored her left leg.

With the additional help of 3 supers, the room was cleared quickly. Natasha panted, holding her side tightly as she nodded in acknowledgment towards the 3 men.

“Thanks. How’s it going outside?”

Almost to answer her question, the noise from outside increased. Peter could hear what he thought was thunder shatter across the sky, bullets flying and explosions shaking the ground.

“Not well then. Let’s go”, Natasha said, answering her own question.

Steve stepped forward. “You’re hurt, why don’t you stay back for this Black Widow?”

Natasha turned back to her Captain, raising an eyebrow. “Did you seriously just ask me that?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, stupid question. Just be careful”, he relented with a deep sigh.

Natasha turned back, leading the men as she ran outside of the compound. She stopped just outside the main entrance. Peter flipped to land beside her and he too froze.

In front of them was a literal battlefield. What should have been an easy battle with people like Thor, Wanda, and Vision on their team, had become a true bloodbath. Somehow an endless stream of Hydra agents continued to attack the Avengers from all sides, and Peter counted at least 6 helicopters swarming the clearing.

In the center of the clearing stood Iron Man, Deadpool, and Wanda, Vision floating just above them. The blue streak of Pietro raced in a circle around them. The 5 of them were clearly at the center of the action, Hydra agents attacking at all sides.

Peter spared a thought for how proud of he was as he watched Wade and Tony weave around each other to protect each other’s back.

Overhead, Thor leaped across the field taking out helicopters. For every one he managed to take down, another sprung up in its place.

Not far from where Peter stood, the rest of the Defenders, Bucky, Rhodey, and Clint were attempting to prevent men from fleeing back inside the facility.

When Matt spotted his team, he quickly turned to join them. He looked over his shoulder to Peter. “Go to the others, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Peter nodded and watched as Matt and Natasha went to join the others and block off the compound. Peter met Steve’s eye, nodding. “What other choice do we have?”

Steve sighed as he and Peter began to sprint across the battlefield to their respective partners. “Of course they’re both right at the center of it. Like magnets.”

Peter chuckled, dodging under the legs of a Hydra soldier but continuing to match Steve’s pace. Steve quickly used his shield to throw an incoming solider over his head. Both men maneuvered around their enemies, running at full speed towards the thick of it.

Peter surveyed the large crowd of Hydra men surrounding their partners. “Think you can do it?”

“Yeah”, Steve said confidently. “You?”

Peter shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out.”

At the last possible moment, both men pushed off from their feet, their bodies sailing over the crowd of Hydra agents. Peter took a second to enjoy the feeling of weightlessness that came with being airborne before he landed gracefully on his feet beside his boyfriend.

“You just can’t keep yourself out of trouble, huh?”

Wade didn’t turn to him, continuing to shoot and slice the men surrounding him, but he did laugh. “Welcome back baby. Where you been? You’ve been slacking.”

Peter snorted, flipping over two men, grabbing and slamming their heads together. “Says you. Why haven’t you dealt with all this yet?”

“Non-lethal takes more time”, Wade responded. “Oh! Bee-tee-dubs, I found one of your cartridges in my pockets.”

Peter whooped, flipping back to join Wade and accept the web cartridge. “I totally forget I put some in there. If you find any more, tell me.” With that, Peter leaped back into action, webs flying everywhere.

Peter ignored Wade’s shouting as he jumped right into a crowd of agents. Before the men could register he was there, Peter shot out a web, catching on man by the chest. He quickly threw himself onto his back, spinning the man around by the web line and effectively knocking the men in his immediate vicinity back. When he was clear, he threw the man against one of his fellow soldiers, both knocked down unconscious.

Wade cheered in approval and came to join Peter. As a result, the inner circle of Avengers expanded significantly and the group spread out. The Hydra crowd finally began to thin.

“You are so hot in action”, Wade sighed dreamily as he shot a man in the kneecap.

Peter beamed. “I thought you’d think so.”

 

The fight lasted a good few hours, and injuries were obtained. In the Quinjet on the way home, Natasha was attended to by a doctor and Iron Fist spent the journey leaning heavily on Luke Cage’s shoulder. The rest of the group were spread out, most slouched on the floor tending to their own wounds.

Clint, mostly unharmed, was flying with Sam at his side. Steve and Tony were sat against one of the walls of the jet, Tony working on a fault in his suit and Steve watching contemplatively as he cradled his injured arm. Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, and Vision were stood together in another corner talking quietly, and just beside them sat the Defenders. Jessica was squeezing a white cloth to a jagged scratch along her arm and Matt was stretching out his injured leg.

Peter nodded in greeting to Matthew as he sat down beside his boyfriend.

“Feeling okay?”

Wade looked up at Peter from where he was slouched over. His leg had been lost some time in the battle and since boarding the Quinjet he had sat quietly holding it against his hip and waiting for it to re-join. He shrugged in response.

Peter sighed, slipping down onto his knee in front of Wade.

Wade sucked in a breath. “Well, well, well. Didn’t expect a proposal so soon sweet cheeks, but I accept.”

Peter shook his head fondly, reaching for Wade’s hand and gently peeling it from his leg. “Let me see.”

“You don’t want to”, Wade insisted, all teasing gone. “It’s not pretty.”

“It’s _you_ ”, Peter said firmly, as though nothing else mattered. Wade suspected that to Peter, nothing else did.

Relenting, Wade settled back to lean against the wall of jet, sighing when Peter ran his fingers delicately over the new skin. Raw and red skin had grown and bridged the gap between thigh and leg and Peter seemed pleased that the injury was mostly repaired. He quickly leant down to press a gentle kiss to the new skin, before pulling at the skin-tight Kevlar around Wade’s leg, successfully pulling it over the wound and covering his skin from prying eyes. Wade sighed in relief, embarrassed by the state he was in.

Peter didn’t remark on it though, nor on how his mask remained on despite the fact Peter knew he had bled inside it. Instead, knowing that Wade only needed distractions at times like these, sat down again beside him and gently laid his head on Wade’s shoulder.

“My back really hurts”, he said quietly.

Wade hummed in acknowledgment of the distraction, thankful. His hand slipped back slowly, sliding carefully over Peter’s lower back and applying light pressure. Peter sighed, settling against his side. “I’ll give you a massage when we get in.”

“I think you need one more than me”, Peter teased.

“Nah, my healing factor’s gotta be good for something, right?”

Peter pulled back slightly, looking up into the white eyes of Wade’s familiar mask; he knew Wade was looking straight back at him through the two layers of fabric. “I’ll give you one anyway. I want to.”

Wade hesitated for just a moment, but in the time he and Peter had officially been together he had learned not to question Peter’s feelings. He nodded. “Okay.”

Peter smiled, content. He settled back against his boyfriend and allowed his eyes to pan across the room. “Tony, try the other way around.”

Tony, from where he sat attempting to slot a small piece of his suit into another, looked up at Peter curiously. Where he would have challenged the younger man years ago, Tony nodded and tried as Peter suggested. The pieces slotted together perfectly and elicited a proud smile from the billionaire. “Good job, kid.”

“Not a kid”, Peter sighed.

“Always _my_ kid”, Tony insisted, sending the Spider a small wink. Peter _huffed_ in amusement, shaking his head.

Wade gagged obnoxiously. “We’re not into that here, Iron Giant. Homem-Aranha is of age and perfectly legal in this fic. No Tom-Holland-age Spidey. Besides, I have a soft spot for Tobey’s ocean blue eyes.”

At Tony and Steve’s mutual look of disgust and confusion, Peter shook his head. “Just… just ignore him. It’s what I do.”

“It’s one of my kinks”, Wade added offhandedly, burying his hand behind the back of Peter’s mask and tugging tuffs of brown hair out. Peter let him, knowing the man wouldn’t remove his mask in front of the rest of the Defenders. Wade toyed with the brown hair, sighing pleasantly. “I’m such a sucker for brunets.”

Peter hid his blush in Wade’s collar, laughing softly.

 

 

Peter’s obliviousness didn’t wain, however, even after he and Wade had been together for a grand total of 10 months. He was still so preciously unaware of the effects he had on Wade and Wade’s feelings for him. It was, and probably always would be, a running joke for the rest of the Avengers.

Over the last few months, with their relationship strengthening and continuing on with very few issues, Peter had begun to get closer to Natasha as a result of her close friendship with Wade. He had also grown particularly close with Wanda, bonding over their close ages and similar relationship worries.

So, when both women showed up in his bedroom doorway with a gift, he hadn’t thought anything of it. When he had unfolded the fabric to reveal a Deadpool logo t-shirt he had beamed. It was cute! And there was no doubt Wade would go crazy over seeing Peter in it. So, he had worn it, switching out his plain blue shirt for the red and black one.

He had then gone and joined the two women in the main room, the trio switching on a movie. Wade wouldn’t be home from his S.H.I.E.L.D mission for a few hours at least and so Peter wasn’t all that worried.

Eventually, most of the other Avengers had joined, save Bruce, Thor (who was back on Asgard) and Tony who was working in the lab with Banner. Steve and Bucky had picked the second movie, sharing laughs and inside jokes as The Wizard of Oz began to play. Peter, always happy to indulge in whimsical magic, was more than content watching the movie.

When Wade arrived at the compound from his mission, he burst into the common room with all the usual vigor or Deadpool. He cheerfully announced his entrance, bare eyes sweeping across the room until they settled on Peter.

Peter beamed across at his partner and watched in anticipation as Wade’s eyes panned down to the red and black design plastered across his boyfriend’s chest. The red and black mask slipped from Wade’s fingers.

“Wade?” Peter said softly, sitting forward when he noticed the ex-Merc freeze. “You okay?”

“Yeah Wilson”, Natasha teased. “You okay?”

Wade’s eyes remained locked on Peter’s chest. “Is that-?”

“We bought it for him”, Wanda piped up from where she was nestled in Vision’s arms. “Do you like it?”

Wade’s eyes were finally torn from Peter and he glanced between Natasha and Wanda briefly. Then he rolled his eyes skyward and sunk his shoulders as he groaned. “Dammit, I hate you both.”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed, his cheeks growing red. Both of the girls threw their heads back to laugh but Wade… Wade seemed genuinely angry. Feeling embarrassed and now decidedly self-conscious of his attire, Peter sunk back into the seat and crossed his arms over his chest to conceal the Deadpool logo.

“I will kill you both one day”, Wade was saying as he deposited his katanas against the couch. He was moving slowly, his shoulders tense. Peter felt bile rise in his throat at the idea he had made Wade uncomfortable. He subsequently didn’t even look up in acknowledgment when Wade walked straight past him and sat beside Steve and Bucky.

For the next few songs, Peter shifted nervously in his seat, so aware of Wade’s eyes on him. Feeling the disgust his boyfriend surely did, Peter had to stare steadfastly at the movie screen to hold back his tears.

When Wade decided, just 20 minutes from the end of the movie, that he wanted popcorn, Peter couldn’t help but sigh in relief. As his boyfriend left the room, Peter leaped from his seat and went to leave.

Natasha’s hand shot out and snatched his wrist, stopping him in his tracks despite his Spider-strength.

“Where are you going?”

Were it not for the fact she was asking, Peter would have assumed she didn’t really care. She stared at the TV, not even sparing Peter a glance.

“I’m changing my shirt. Let go.”

“Why are you changing your shirt?” she asked, finally looking away from the screen. Wanda’s head popped up over Vision’s shoulder at the inquiry.

“Don’t change, it looks great Pete”, she insisted merrily.

Peter shook his head, adamant. “He hates it. God, didn’t you see his face? It's not a big deal, I’ll just go get changed.”

Natasha was silent for a moment before she snorted. “Seriously? Are you that dense?”

Peter tensed, pulling his wrist free of her grasp. “Excuse me?”

“He’s turned on, idiot. That’s why he’s staring at you funny; the idiot wouldn’t know what flirting is if it punched him in the dick.”

Peter floundered, confused. “Wait, wha- but he… he was angry at you guys?”

“Because he mentioned the other day during our slumber party that he thinks you’re insanely sexy when you wear his clothes. Nat and I brought you a shirt with his logo on because we knew it’d drive him crazy”, Wanda giggled.

Peter stared between the two women, baffled. “Wait, seriously? He’s attracted to me?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Your boyfriend is attracted to you? Who would have ever guessed!”

Peter glowered at her but backed up toward the couch slowly. His face slowly dissolved into one of glee and he sat down beside Natasha once more.

Bucky was the one to notice his face. “What’re you planning, Pete? No weird sexual tension or nudity, I hope.”

“No”, Peter chuckled. “Well, you know Wade so maybe to the first one. A hard no on the second.”

Bucky scoffed, humored.

There was a pleasant silence as the film continued, and Peter pointedly ignored Vision’s whispered words to Wanda about clothes and attraction. He was _not_ going there. Apparently, neither was Pietro, who groaned loudly when his sister and Vision got a little too friendly. 

Wade finally returned right as the credits began to roll, a large plastic bowl of popcorn overflowing and littering the floor. Steve watched with a sigh. “Tony will kill you for that.”

“He can try”, Wade shrugged as he sat down beside the Winter Soldier once more. He held the bowl out to both respective senior citizens, before offering it to Wanda, Vision, Clint, and Natasha.

When he reached Peter, his eyes immediately strayed to the shirt. He groaned quietly, looking away pointedly as he held the bowl out. Peter smiled, leaning forward to snatch a handful, making a point to drop some on the floor.

With a fake sigh at his own “clumsiness”, Peter stood up and straightened out the folds of the shirt. Wade’s eyes flickered to it and where it stopped at Peter’s mid-thigh, the skin-tight black jeans underneath hiding very little. He hissed under his breath, looking back at the TV.

Peter laughed inwardly as he turned his back to Wade, bending down slowly to retrieve the fallen popcorn kernels. When he straightened up, he could feel Wade’s eyes roving over his body. No doubt they were immediately drawn the curve of his ass, which he was very familiar with Wade’s weakness for.

When he turned around and sat back down, he was instantly pulled back up. Disorientation overtook him for a moment before he straightened up. Wade didn’t waste a moment, tugging on his arm as he fled the room.

“We’re going to have sex! Don’t interrupt my one-on-one time with Petey’s ass or I’ll murder every last one of you!”

Natasha and Wanda’s giggling, as well as Clint and Bucky’s cackling, followed them all the way to their joint bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I already have more written for this universe, so will be starting a series of little one-shots and short stories set in it focusing primarily on Peter/Wade. If you have any requests for this universe or want more of other relationships too, let me know and I'll be more than happy to oblige!


End file.
